


The Story

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-06
Updated: 2000-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A short conversation with Fraser and Ray about the finer points of a journal and how to "properly" write in one.





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    This is just a little diddy I wrote in response of a fic challenge to
    write a fic using only dialogue.  Okay, so I took a little 'creative
    license' using the journal entry, but oh well :o) 
    
    The rating's G and this is just pure fluff.
    
    Disclaimer:  Not mine and sadly never will be.  I use them with no money
    being offered and with no permission. 
    
    I am not entirely certain why I am doing this.  Ray insisted that I record
    some of my thoughts and stories on paper, well on a screen really.  So,
    I am doing that now.  I tried to convince Ray that I do keep a record,
    a very in-depth record at that, but he said (and I quote...) "Benton
    Buddy, writing's getting old.  Ya need ta move into the 21st century.
    Use a computer."  Of course I had to enlighten him to the fact that I,
    indeed, use a computer.  To which he replied (quoted again...) "Fraser,
    using a computer at work is one thing, but not fer your own privilege."
    He then proceeded to speak about the wonderful uses of a computer.  However,
    many of them seemed to edge towards a game aspect, but I allowed him
    to speak and finally agreed to use a computer to record my thoughts.
    I must say, it is a bit easier than hand writing, although it doesn't
    have the same personal feeling.  So, without further ado, I'l shall tell
    you a story... 
    
    "Fraser I said your thoughts and stories, this is boring.  Come on tell
    some of those ridiculous Mountie tales or Inviut tales." 
    
    "Inuit Ray."
    
    "What?"
    
    "It's Intuit not Inviut."
    
    "Whatever, just dis stuff is boring.  Do ya want people finding your
    dead body and your memories only ta want ta kill themselves from boredom?"
    
    "Ray, that is a very depressing thought.  And no, I guess I wouldn't."
    
    "There ya go.  So write something interesting."
    
    At Ray's commands...
    
    "Commands?  Come on Fraser it sounds like I'm puttin' a knife ta your
    back." 
    
    ...I mean at Ray's well back advice...
    
     "Much better."
    
    "I'm glad."
    
    I am going to tell a story...
    
    "Geez Fraser, that sounds dull.  I mean spice it up."
    
    ...about my different adventures in the city they call Chicago.  
    
    "Snoooooore."
    
    "Ray I thought this was my story?"
    
    "Well it is, but dis is boring.  Here let me write."
    
    As the blade of the knife crept closer to my throat, my only thought
    was how the hell I would get out of this.  Then in a blaze of glory my
    friend, my partner, my savoir, my hero... 
    
    "RAY!  When did this happen?  I don't remember any of this."
    
     "I'm taking, ah, creative license.  Now let me finish."
    
    ...broke through and tackled the man who wanted to end my life.  He had
    saved me.  He, Ray (Kowalski) Vecchio, had risk life and limb and saved
    me. 
    
    "Ray please this never happened, now if you would be so kind as to let
    me back to my story." 
    
    "Fine, but it's better my way!"
    
    I shall first enlighten you as to my reasons for being in Chicago.  I
    first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers... 
    
    "Fraser, everyone who knows you knows that, come on, dis is booooooooring."
    
    ...of my father and for reasons...
    
    "Hey, ya ain't listening to me are ya buddy?  Dat ain't buddies!" 
    
    ...which don't need exploring at this juncture I have remained... 
    
    "I can't believe dis, dis is the respect I get?"
    
    ...attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate.  I have also become
    partnered with a Ray Vecchio... 
    
    "Hey, I'm goin' just leave ya alone, since ya got no need for me!" 
    
    ...who has just recently left.  Uh, I will be but a moment.
    
    "No, ya already ignored me and my ideas."
    
    "Ray, please I was focused, now if you come back in, I can promptly use
    your help." 
    
    "Ya mean it?"
    
    "Do Mounties lie?"
    
    "All right, but I still think you should talk about my heroics which
    saved your butt countless times." 
    
    "If you could please explain I will be more than happy to put them in."
    
    "Ah, ya well, shut up and type."
    
    "As you wish."
    
    THE END....
    
    


End file.
